


Time Spanned Lovers

by Lancre_witch



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Despite the title this has nothing to do with Time Spanned Souls. I'm just terrible at titles, F/M, It's a mostly canon compliant fic with Janos in it. There's going to be angst here., from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancre_witch/pseuds/Lancre_witch
Summary: Can there be a happy ending for those who see the future? The Seer had struggled hard enough to keep happiness in her present.





	1. Times Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as two separate ficlets on my tumblr, but they work well together as two different chapters for different timelines, the second one taking place during Blood Omen 2.

The first time she saw him neither of them had fledged and his wings were still downy. He had asked loudly why she had no feathers and was quickly shushed. She hadn't minded. Even as a child, interest was a welcome change from distrust and fear.

The second time, he was a young man and she could still see the fear in his heart, for all he hid it in his face. She could hear his friends' voices as clearly as he had, declaring that Janos, soft spoken, bookish Janos Audron would never knock on a witch's door. She had come across few enough good hearts since learning nether race would call her their own. To him, the door would always open.

Numbers blurred into one another after that, visits in daylight and after dark. She would have loved him if he had let her, but Janos was a man of God, a man if the Council now. He would only share a bed in marriage, and who would officiate such a union while vampire and hylden battled in the skies?

When the wars ended he came to her again. No words this time, only tears. They both knew the cause and knew the cost. After the night's weeping the sun rose pale and hazy, and Janos had asked for her hand. It was madness, but the world had been taken over by madness. If she was human or vampire or hylden she would have agreed, but she was a seer and knew what the future held. That was a heartbreak she couldn't face.  She kissed him once, softly, and sent him on his way.

The last time she saw him was amonst snow and crumbled masonry. She had thought all her tears had been shed centuries ago, but there is always more room in the heart for grief. Crows flocked around the Seer as she wept upon the body of her lover.

 

 

 .


	2. Call Me by My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the fic deviates from canon, at least from Blood Omen 2 canon.

The Seer let the threads of fate unspool around her. Once upon a time her gift had been praised, when she had had a people, a family, a name. Now the knotted cloth was about to tear them from her again. The hylden she could do nothing for, but there was one soul who could be saved and plucked from the rushing stream of destiny.

 

Janos was still stiff and clumsy in his own body, but he had a duty to be here. It was his failure that had brought this about, his capture that had allowed the hylden back into the world.

He walked beside Vorador as if in a dream. His eyes were focused on the past.

Every hylden which fell across his blade echoed those in centuries past, and here was one who must surely be a dream. She had been lost long before the war.

"Janos," the vision said. "Do you not remember me?"

Vorador had fallen silent by his side. This was no shade, then, but surely it could not be her.

"Is it truly you? I thought that when you fled..."

"It was the only way to live, when neither world would take me, when no one would but you. Ask me again, Janos, what you asked me all those centuries ago."

"Would you bind the thread of your life with mine? Lachesis, would you be my wife?"

Vorador would never admit to weeping when the end of the hylden turned into a beginning.


End file.
